


No Stars are Famous

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Diana is top, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kara is a switch, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, and Lena? Lena is such a sub. Total bottom, and by rope I mean the lasso of truth ahrksjskja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Diana has been gone on a mission. For one week. Which may sound laughable, but to Kara, it certainly is not.Aka. Diana returns from a mission, Kara doesn't want to share, and all hell breaks loose.





	No Stars are Famous

 

 

 

 

\---

"She's home."

Kara's head shot up from where it rested on Lena's chest. She could hear her, the heartbeat she'd memorised, the one that belonged to one of the two women she loved. 

\---

Diana Prince came to reside in National City purely by chance; she had just been visiting, really, when a tiny blonde reporter had run into her. But the strength with which she had gave her identity away instantly to Diana, this could be none other than the Kryptonian, Kara Zor-El herself. Supergirl.

They had initially teamed up, and Diana found herself in awe of the woman who despite everything could still see the good in all people. She balanced Diana perfectly, when all she could see was the bad. And when Diana began to fall in love, it was with pain that she realised that Kara was already infatuated with another woman.

Then Diana met Lena and she understood.

Of all the humans she had ever met, most of them believed they were better than they are. It was an annoying trait that she noted in most of the species. They all seemed to believe that they deserved more, deserved better. But not Lena.

Lena fought hard in the name of goodness, in the name of fairness. Without superpowers, without credit. Both internalised and externalised hatred and prejudice was battled constantly, and Diana knew it was much more impressive than shielding herself from some bullets. And she knew Kara could see that too.

It took both Kara and Diana to be a little tipsy before they happened to discuss their home planet's stance on relationships. Diana explained how, on Themiscrya, it was more than common for a woman to take multiple sexual partners, to raise children in broadened families. Of course, they were all same-sex, she noted. Kara was in agreeance; some families consisted of two fathers, three mothers, and six children of unknown descent. Neither were completely sure, however, about whether any such kind of relationship was acceptable on Earth. So obviously, the most logical course of action to both women, had been to walk to Lena's apartment and ask her.

Kara and Diana passed through security instantly: Lena had long since placed them on a free entry list, for the amount that the three of them worked on various projects together. As soon as Lena had discovered that Kara was in fact Supergirl, she had been furious about the advanced science knowledge that Kara had withheld in order to protect her identity, and had instantly demanded explanations to several principles that just _did not make sense_. And then Diana had come among, with her superior language knowledge. At current, Lena was learning Kryptonian from Kara and Diana. She loved her girlfriends teaching her.

Kara and Diana had practically fallen into Lena's apartment, giggling raucously. Lena could only just about comprehend what they were asking, slightly slurred and more yelled than spoken.  
"Do we often take multiple sexual or romantic partners?!" Lena has asked, watching Diana shove Kara playfully.  
"Well we did on Themiscrya, and they did on Krypton!" Diana exclaimed, and Kara giggled.  
"Do you here on Earth?"  
Lena was at a loss for words for a moment, until she managed to collect her thoughts.  
"Some do, it's down to preference. Sometimes religion."  
"Are you one of the some?" Diana asked. "Would you take multiple partners?"  
"I would be more tempted if the two people I loved weren't tipsy and hysterical in my apartment," Lena teased, trying to keep a hint of hope out of her mind.

 

When Diana and Kara awoke, side by side and maybe a little closer than was totally friendly, they instantly realised that they were not in either of their beds. And then they remembered their tipsy antics the night before, and sighed deeply. Diana pressed a small kiss to Kara's forehead, an intimacy that had become typical.  
"Oh, you're awake," Lena smiled, walking through the door in a loose supergirl tee and shorts that were barely visible beneath the hem.  
"Lena. How are you?" Kara asked, vaguely concerned. Lena shrugged.  
"I have two of the Earth's most beautiful Superheroes in my bed. I'd say today is a pretty good day," Lena had laughed.  
"Well, maybe you should get in here with us. Then it will be three." Diana smiled, and Lena was struck with the sincerity of her voice. And then Kara was holding a hand out to her, and Lena was shifting on to the end of the bed, to kneel between Kara and Diana.  
"You both remember everything we talked about last night?" Lena asked softly, battling the fear from her voice. Any idiot could see that Diana and Kara were in love, so why would they want her? A mere human, powerless and defenceless.  
"Yes, Lena. And I may have been tipsy, but I meant it. Every word. I have loved you since we met, and I love you the same as I love Diana," Kara explained. "I wouldn't be the same without either of you, and I owe my happinesses to you."  
"I too have been in awe of your goodness since we met, Lena. You fight when it is harder for you than us, Superpowers or no. Your fights cannot be settled with fists, and as my mother once said, "fighting does not make you a hero". You are a hero by choice, Lena." Diana smiled.  
Lena, nearly in tears, grabbed one of Kara's hands, and one of Diana's.  
"Do you think we can make this work?" Lena asked, almost afraid to risk everything for these women, who she loved more than she had loved anyone before.  
"I think we can." Kara smiled, blinking back tears.  
"I say yes." Diana agreed, and none of the three had ever been happier.

\---

"She's home."

Kara's head shot up from where it rested on Lena's chest. She could hear her, the heartbeat she'd memorised, the one that belonged to one of the two women she loved. 

Diana had been called to help with a small revolt in an Eastern town that intel believed had the potential of escalating if left unchecked. And so Diana had gone to save innocent lives, as she always did. Except this time she had been gone for a week, and her absence was well pronounced in Kara and Lena's lives. The company of each other, whilst still loving and caring, was not the same without Diana too.

"You can hear her already?" Lena laughed, but Kara wasn't paying attention as she shot off of her lap, dashing to the door. Lena followed her at a slightly more leisurely pace, and by the time she got to Kara, Diana was visible walking down the corridor. Kara was instantly shrieking, throwing herself into Diana's arms. Lena giggled, as did Diana as she held their excitable girlfriend.  
"I've missed you so much," Kara said, her words muffled through Diana's shoulder. Diana kissed the side of Kara's head, with a whisper of "I missed you too," before Lena leant over Kara's shoulder to kiss Diana.  
"Kara, are you going to hog our girlfriend all evening or am I going to get a hug eventually?" Lena teased as Diana carried Kara fully inside the apartment, and closed the door behind them. Diana dropped the large holdel strapped over one shoulder, and brought her now-spare arm to hold Kara.  
"I don't want to let go," Kara said, and Lena could hear the pout in her voice.  
"Now, now, Kara. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson about what happens when you can't share nicely?" Diana asked. Kara took a sharp breath, and Lena smirked as she made eye contact with Diana.  
"I think that lesson might be very well received. What do you think, Kara?" She drawled. Kara lifted her head from Diana's shoulder, already excited from the talk.  
"I think my girlfriends should teach me how to share nicely." 

Kara was on her back on the bed before she could even think. Lena had activated the red sun lamps, and she felt the familiar relaxation as she lost her ability to completely destroy everything in the room. 

Diana had collapsed on top of Kara, and was currently kissing her passionately. Lena admired them for a second, the women she loved kissing was enough to send warmth through her entire being. And then Lena knelt on the bed beside Diana, untucking her pale pink blouse from her skirt and kissing along the skin she exposed. Diana quickly found herself whimpering, having missed her girlfriends' attention for the past week.  
"Could you fetch my Lasso from my holdel please?" Diana requested, and Lena, ever a submissive, did so accordingly. Lena quickly returned, diligently passing it to Diana.  
"Good girl," Diana smiled, and Lena nearly melted on the spot. Diana knew it.  
"Now, Kara, we're going to have to ensure you pick up no further bad habits," Diana stated, sternly, unbuttoning Kara's button down plaid top whilst Lena watched on eagerly. And then she was unclipping Kara's bra, with finesse despite the clasp being between Kara's back and the sheets, and throwing it to the floor.  
"Colour?" Diana asked, remembering to check in, to make sure everything was still consensual.  
"Green," Kara gasped. Diana looked to Lena.  
"Green." Lena agreed. Diana nodded, continuing.  
"First there's the issue with not sharing, and we couldn't possibly bear for you to develop a habit like lying, could we?" She questioned, beginning to tie the lasso gently around Kara's wrists. Kara whimpered, already turned on more than she could imagine, as Diana tied the length of rope to the headboard.

When Diana had finally restrained Kara, she sat up, and then gestured for Lena to take her place.  
"Do what you wish with her," she instructed. Lena didn't wait for further instruction, tugging at the waistband of Kara's trousers, quickly ridding her of them. She kissed every bit of skin she released, from Kara's thighs to her ankles, under Diana's watchful gaze. Diana paced forwards and backwards behind Lena, knowing both women would sense her presence. As she moved, she set to removing her blouse and skirt, kicking them off unceremoniously. Then she looked back at her girlfriends; Kara had her eyes screwed shut, lost in the feeling of Lena kissing, nibbling at any skin she could find. And then Lena was tugging Kara's boxers down her legs, pulling them off, and she was seconds away from attaching her lips to Kara's clit, she was kissing her thighs, and all of a sudden she was stopped by Diana's fist in her hair.  
"No more." Diana ordered, and Kara whined deeply at the loss of Lena's lips so close to where she needed them. And then Diana was tugging Lena backwards, and Lena was following the pressure of Diana's fist in her hair without resistance, without argument. And then she was off the bed, knelt before Diana. 

From their placement, Kara was able to see everything they were doing.  
"Maybe you would like to show me what you were about to do to Kara?" She asked Lena, stroking her cheek with the hand that wasn't buried in beautiful dark hair. Diana's eyes then flitted up to meet Kara's, who breathed heavily as she watched Lena settle on her knees, grabbing Diana's ass for stability.  
"This is what it feels like when someone teases you, Kara. When they don't let you have what they desire. Do you understand?" Diana asked, and Kara shuddered at her voice.  
"Yes, I understand, I'm sorry. I need you," She begged, and Diana smirked at the lack of filter the lasso allowed.  
"No, Kara. Do you agree that you deserve to be taught a lesson, or not?"  
"Yes, I deserve to be taught a lesson, I deserve to be punished," Kara admitted, and Diana laughed shallowly. Lena looked up at her, deep in admiration.  
"Go ahead, Lena. You've been so good." Diana permitted, and Lena was instantly nestling her lips at the apex of Diana's thighs, placing broad licks along her lips, sucking them into her mouth and gathering the moisture that built at her centre. Diana was soon panting desperately, having gone without this attention for a week. Lena's skilful tongue set to solve this, insistently lapping and pressing _exactly_ where Diana needed it. Her moans were borderline pornographic, but the litany of noises from Kara had long since passed that point. Kara wanted nothing more than to touch herself as she watched her girlfriends, to bury three fingers within herself and grind down on them until she could come at the same time as Diana. But no, Diana's breathing became harsher still. And she was throwing a leg over Lena's shoulder and Lena was shifting to support the extra weight, and the change in angle allowed Diana to grind down on Lena's face just a little firmer, just a little harder, and then Lena was pushing her tongue deep into Diana's entrance. It was what Diana needed to come hard against Lena's face, soaking her chin and her neck. Lena could do nothing but support her and wind her down with slower movements of her tongue, until she felt almost too sensitive and her legs were functioning enough to allow her to stand by herself. And then she knelt down to Lena's level on the floor, kissing her deeply.  
"You're so good at that," Diana hummed, releasing her grip on Lena's hair. Lena smiled, leaning in to Diana lovingly. Diana could taste herself on Lena's lips, and wondered how anyone could ever deny themselves of the pleasure that came with sex with women. Especially women who you love.

"Maybe you should show Kara what you get when you're a good girl, hm?" Diana asked after a moment, standing and pulling Lena to her feet with her. She quickly removed Lena's shirt from her, and then tugged down her skirt. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't wearing pants. Diana chuckled lightly as she unclipped Lena's bra.  
"Colour, Lena?"  
"Green. What do you want of me?" Lena asked, and Diana kissed her forehead tenderly.  
"Why don't you ask Kara?" She suggested.

Kara was a wreck.  
Beneath her was a visible wet patch from her arousal, having watched Lena fuck Diana. She was covered slightly in sweat, and her hair was wild over the pillow.  
"what do you need me to do to you, Kara?" Lena asked, crawling on to the bed between Kara's legs.  
"Anything, please, anything, I just need you to touch me, I need your tongue and your fingers please Lena, I-" She was cut off by a deep groan as Lena's lips closed around her clit, sucking before licking roughly, and then swiping her tongue down through her lips and then back up again, gathering moisture, drinking her in.  
"Harder, please, Lena, more!" Kara begged, rocking her hips into Lena's face until she wrapped her arms around Lena's thighs, holding her relatively still.  
"What's your colour, Kara?" Diana asked, and Kara barely managed to eject the word 'green' from between clenched teeth before she was wailing again under the minstrations of Lena's tongue, swirling around her wetness. Diana stood and watched them for a moment, Kara lost in bliss and helplessly begging for more, for harder. And Lena, so determined to make her come. The sight of her girlfriends could have been enough to send her over, had she not developed other plans.  
Lena was so engrossed in Kara, in pleasuring Kara, that she didn't hear Diana rummaging in the chest of drawers. She didn't know of any plans that Diana had until she was shifting on to the bed, spreading Lena's legs apart as she lay on her stomach, diligently eating Kara out.  
"Good girl, Lena, taking care of Kara so well. I think you deserve a reward." Diana praised, raising Lena on to her knees a little more so that she could line the tip of the silicone dildo up with Lena's entrance. She teased there for a few seconds before pushing in, the moan Lena emitted causing Kara to cry out as well. The shout masked the first sounds of the strapon Diana was wearing moving in Lena's wetness.  
"Harder Lena!" Kara hissed between whimpers and moans, opeing her eyes only to see Diana fucking Lena from behind. She considered, for a second, how Diana's abs looked like they were chiseled by the gods. She came to the stunning realisation that they literally were, just as Diana raked her fingernails down Lena's back, causing a deep moan to rip through her chest. The image of Diana fucking Lena combined with the moans Lena was making had Kara's walls pulsing slightly. She knew she was close, she just needed Lena to be a little firmer, a little harder. Diana smiled, pulling out of Lena just a fraction before pushing back in. Lena was hanging on to scraps of reality, quickly losing her grip. She was aware of moaning breathily, before licking hard once, twice, and by the third time Kara's legs were clamped around her head, and pleasured wailing filled her ears. And seconds later, as Diana pushed into her hard, fast, and finally just firmly enough and at such a perfect angle that Lena was coming undone, lost to the will of her partners. All she could feel around her was soft skin, the gentle scrape of Diana's fingertips across her back, and then the brief loss of contact as she untied Kara. And then they were all crawling beneath the duvet, nestling together. 

\---

Lena must have napped for a while, because when she awoke, Diana was playing with her hair and Kara was stroking her arm tenderly. She lifted her head, and then wrapped her arms around each of her girlfriends, pulling them close.  
"I love you two so much." Lena smiled, and both Diana and Kara giggled fondly.  
"We love you too, Lena." Kara assured her, resting her head on her shoulder.  
"How was the mission, baby?" Lena asked Diana.  
"A war averted, with any hope." Diana said. Both Kara and Lena smiled at her.  
"We're proud of you. You're incredible." Kara told her, and Diana leant over to kiss her. Lena giggled as the Amazonian went about it in the most awkward way imaginable.  
"It never ceases to amaze me, how such amazing women could love me." Lena mused, more to herself than anyone else, once again aware that she, nothing but a human, was resting in a bed with an alien and a god.  
"It never ceases to amaze me that such an incredible, intelligent, kind person could doubt themselves like you do. Attitude is what makes a superhero, not skill." Diana pointed out.  
"You've inspired me more than anyone else, you are the reason I fight for goodness, Lena." Kara told her girlfriend. Lena nodded, tearfully.  
"Thank you." She said, and Diana stroked some of her hair back out of her face.  
"For every voice in your head that says you are inferior just for being a human, let us be the ones to tell you that it's lying?" Kara asked, grabbing at Lena's hand. Lena smiled and gripped it.  
"You always do. Always." Lena assured her. The three of them lay for a while longer, just enjoying the feeling of being pressed against each other's bodies, warm and safe and loved. Doubtlessly, there would soon be another villain, another war, another data leak to deal with, but for now there was just the three of them in love, in the space they'd carved out for each other in their hearts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am just... I actually can't justify this. I saw Wonder Woman yesterday and was so totally and utterly floored by the entire film, it was astounding amd I have never left a cinema feeling so moved and blessed. It really has changed my perspective on human nature. And Diana is such a beautiful character, both inside and out. 
> 
> Anyway... my Supercorp shipping ass decided that Diana would fit perfectly with Lena and Kara. So now they're girlfriends. I love and support them all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you have anything you'd like to say to me, be it criticism or love! Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Edit- I changed the title because I didn't like the old one! Also, you can find me @a-screaming-gay on tumblr, I'd love prompt ideas for these three!!


End file.
